The prior art comprises many types of personal water crafts including row boats, paddle-wheel devices, jet skis, sailboards, and others. While many of these craft provided a particular benefit they also have disadvantageous aspects. Disadvantageous aspects may including that they are undesirably heavy or cumbersome for ready transport and use by a person (unaided by others or by machinery). Other disadvantageous aspects include excessive costs or a relatively high level of operator ability for successful operation.
The personal water craft prior art also includes hydrofoil devices. Exemplary prior art hydrofoil devices include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,468,188; 6,178,905; 5,471,942; 5,448,963; 5,117,776; 4,711,195; 4,349,340; and 3,722,450. These include boat-like devices, jet ski and sailboard like devices and various other devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,178,905 discloses a hydrofoil water craft that is disadvantageous, among other reasons, in that it provides limited operator positioning, a relatively bulky motor arrangement and limited maneuverability (for example, an operator cannot contrl lift of the front foil). U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,942 discloses a hydrofoil sailboard that is disadvantageous, among other reasons, in that it requires significant user aptitude for operation and provides limited maneuverability.
A need thus exists for a personal water craft that overcomes the limitations of the prior art. A need also exists for a personal water craft that more readily affords a “surfing” experience and one that provides enhanced performance, ease of use and transport, and is relatively inexpensive to make, use and maintain.